Montgomery Stokes
Montgomery Stokes is a one-time character and the main villain of the episode, You Do Voodoo from the second season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. Background Stokes was a voodoo shaman living in the town of Stillwater, Louisiana. He was the descendant of another powerful shaman from the 1700's whose powers stemmed from a talisman of alligator teeth. The remains of his ancestor were in a cavern located under the mayor's office. Montgomery set in motion a plan to acquire the talisman to enhance his powers. 'Personality' Montgomery Stokes is dangerous, villainous, ruthless and also power-hungry which he was driven by a thirst for power, as his goal was to augment his voodoo powers. He was also very sadistic that he was perfectly willing to hurt other people to achieve his goals. He seemed to enjoy using magic and was very impressed with the new powers the talisman granted him. 'Physical Appearance' As a voodoo shaman, he is slender with cream-white skin with teal-blue tattoo designs and bald head, black eyelids with blood-red glowing eyes and wears a black-brown robe and four gold-earrings on his two ears and he's also barefooted. Also disguised as the false mayor, he was shown with black eyebrows and brown eyes and wears a dark plum-purple suit-jacket, a raspberry-crimson long sleeved shirt with a black tie and black pants with black business-shoes (these were not shown). Role in the episode He began by presenting himself as a candidate for the town's next mayoral election. He then knocked out the competition by using his powers to eliminate the two other candidates. But the supernatural occurrences caught the Center's attention and it wasn't long before Martin, Diana and Java were sent to investigate. However, Stokes managed to get himself elected as new mayor anyway. After Martin and his friends entered the office to search his belongings, he caught them by surprise and knocked them out using new voodoo dolls he made of them. When they came around, they were pinned to a wall, unable to move due to the dolls. He used Java to lift a massive stone slab that was covering the cavern where his ancestor's remains lied. He then ventured down and left Martin and the gang to be consumed by the mold that had begun covering the house. He found his ancestor's mummified body and claimed the talisman for himself. But unfortunately for him, Martin and his friends had freed themselves from the dolls' control and had caught up with him. Unfazed, he gave them an impressive display of his new powers. However, Martin modified the doll effigy of him to look like Montgomery. Now controlling him, Martin used the doll to thrash the shaman around the cavern until he was finally down for the count. The next morning, Stokes was arrested by the Center and his talisman was confiscated. Powers and abilities Stokes was a dangerous voodoo practitioner who knew how to use his magical abilities to best suit his advantage. Over the course of the episode, he showed the following powers: *'Voodoo Doll Creation:' His trademark ability was the power to create a voodoo doll. It needed something of the person like a lock of hair and to look like them to work. It allowed him to control the victim's body and actions to achieve feats such as immobilizing, paralyzing or levitating them. *'Illusion Inducement:' While a person was under his control, he could also cause terrifying hallucinations such as a swarm of snakes or making other people look monstrous to the eyes of the victim. *'Mold Creation:' After he left Martin's gang behind, he caused black mold to start covering and rapidly consuming the mayoral office building at an alarming rate. *'Telekinesis:' The talisman granted Stokes the power of telekinesis. With just a gesture of his hands, he could levitate objects or people or the ground, throw them back and forth or completely paralyze them in midair. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males